1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to display units for displaying or merchandizing small articles such as rings and like jewelry and more specifically relates to pilfer proof display units for small articles.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A merchandizer or collector of small articles inherently desires to display those articles for various purposes. Advantageously, merchandizing displays of small articles will permit a prospective customer to handle the merchandize. However, handling of small individual items poses a problem of possible theft by unscrupulous individuals. Heretofore, attempts have been made by the use of visual display cards of a relatively large size to permit a prospective purchaser to obtain a close look at the article. However, such displays restrict the prospective customer from complete handling of the article. For example, a ring may be so fastened to a display card that although the prospective purchaser may physically touch the ring, he or she is unable to place it upon a finger for viewing.
The pilfer proof display unit of this invention enables one to display small articles, such as rings, and like jewelry, in a manner enabling a prospective purchaser to handle, fit, try on, and generally use the article. However, the displayed article is firmly secured to the display unit in such a manner that its removal will actuate an alarm system to alert the displayer of the theft.
Representative of the published prior art are the disclosures found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 407,668 (1889); 777,823 (1904); 1,486,629; 1,816,598; 2,535,229; 3,002,795; 3,064,804; and 3,613,873.